Murdoch Takes Manhattan
|next = }} '"Murdoch Takes Manhattan" '''is the fifth episode of the eighth season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred-first episode of the series. Summary A man runs over another man with his motorcar, then leaves the scene. Constables Crabtree, Higgins, and Jackson pitch in their money to buy a red automobile for sale from a woman. Meanwhile, Det. Murdoch and Julia Ogden are going on a honeymoon in New York. Unfortunately the room that Murdoch booked, a honeymoon suite on the sixth floor is unavailable. Insp. Brackenreid interrogates the man that ran over the other man. The man reveals that he was drunk at the time of the incident so he does not remember anything. Brackenreid discovers that the overrun man was named Diderick Haan. He then also interrogated Haan's wife who sold the motorcar to the constables and she did not know that her husband died from the same car that she just sold. She thought that her husband was cheating on her so she sold the car as a form of revenge. Meanwhile, Murdoch and Julia received a strange phone call from a mysterious person with a muffled voice saying, "the bear will bleed, the red arrow drops at noon". Murdoch brushes the call off stating to Julia that it was probably a wrong number. He plans for Julia to visit a museum at the hotel they are staying at but it was unexpectedly closed. Emily Grace was to examine the body and she deduces to Brackenreid that Mr. Haan was hit in the head with a blunt object, poisoned, and then was run over twice. The drunk man was then deemed not responsible for the murder of Haan. Emily pondered at how much the constables bought the motorcar for, and automobiles in general. Crabtree and the constables were riding around Toronto when they happened to run into Ms. Edna Brooks. Crabtree then offered Edna a ride in the automobile. Because of the unexpected closure of the museum at the hotel, Murdoch and Julia decide to order champagne up to their room to spend the day instead, but Murdoch offers to bring the drink up instead of having a staff as it would be faster. When Murdoch, with the champagne, was in an elevator going to the fifth floor, as that was then available suite where they stayed instead of the sixth floor, he saw two suspicious armed men going up to the floor above where he stays. Murdoch and Julia called a local detective named Frank Rivers about the suspicious men and the strange phone call, but Rivers tells them a secret that President Roosevelt is visiting and that is the reason why all of the sixth floor was unavailable. The motorcar that Crabtree, Higgins, and Jackson were in broke down and Roger Newsome, Frederick Fetherstonhaugh, Perry Doolittle, and Manfred Larkin, auto enthusiasts from an Auto Club, offered to help them but the constables refused. Frederick keeps trying to get the constables to sell the automobile for any price. Meanwhile, Murdoch and Julia heard a loud noise from the sixth floor, they try to investigate but was stopped by a bellhop. Murdoch then builds a makeshift periscope out of toilet pipes and Julia's mirror to spy on a room on the sixth floor where they heard the sound come from. Julia sees a body of a dead man. Emily concluded that Haan was already dead before being run over but it was not from a poison, but rather from carbon monoxide. Brackenreid then figured out who killed Haan so the both of them go to the auto rally where the members of the Auto Club are going to. The constables were already at the rally when Crabtree confronted Frederick to arrest him for murdering Haan, but Larkin takes Crabtree and Frederick hostage for trying to foil his plans. It resulted in an automobile chase with Emily driving a motorcar with Brackenreid and Jackson, chasing Larkin, Crabtree, and Frederick. Larkin was caught by the inspector and was interrogated. He revealed that he hit Haan on the head over an argument and placed Haan's still alive body in his carriage house, leaving the motorcar engine on, not knowing that he had unintentionally killed Haan by carbon monoxide. Meanwhile, Murdoch and Julia take an elevator to the sixth floor where the president was visiting. Murdoch then tackles the president not knowing that an attempted assassination on the president was already taken care of. That was the reason why those two men with guns were going up to the sixth floor and the loud noise was the assassin. The president reassures that the assassination attempt was dealt with when he was walking towards the elevator. Murdoch noticed the arrow on the top of the elevator where it shows the floor level and remembers that there was another person who was to assassinate the president. Murdoch re-tackles the president just as Frank Rivers emerges from the elevator with a gun in hand about to shoot the president. His plan was then stopped by security guards. Emily asks Crabtree to allow her to take a ride with him but he turns the offer down. The president thanks Murdoch and Julia for saving him. He asks them what they were doing in New York. They replied by saying that they were on their honeymoon. The president felt bad that he had to book all of the sixth floor, so as a sign of gratitude he gave the keys to the sixth floor all for Murdoch and Julia to enjoy their honeymoon. The president then requests that Murdoch and Julia keep the assassination attempt a secret as he does not want to cause panic like how a president was killed last year in Buffalo. Murdoch and Julia finally get to have the honeymoon that they wanted. Crabtree then asks Edna Brooks a ride just as he promised but the motorcar breaks own before they even left. Character Revelations Continuity Historical References *Dr. Ogden refers to Decoration Day as "some sort of memorial holiday," referencing its present name, Memorial Day. *Perry correctly predicts the future Trans-Canada Highway, as well as the proliferation of gas stations. Trivia *Crabtree declares that "Ontario is ours for the discovering!" This is a reference to the the Ontario tourism slogan "Yours to discover," which has been printed on every Ontario licence plate since 1982. *When being interrogated, the drunk driver attributes his hit and run to a "drunken stupor". This may be a reference to former Toronto Mayor Rob Ford's explanation for his cocaine use; the character also bears more than a passing resemblance to Ford. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Helene Joy as Julia Ogden Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Tamara Hope as Edna Brooks (nee Garrison) Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Slugger Jackson Guest Starring Other Cast References Gallery Category:Season Eight